gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)
Do You Wanna Touch Me, en español Quieres Tocarme (Oh Si), también conocida como Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah) es una canción de género glam rock cuya versión original pertenece a Gary Glitter. La canción fue más tarde reinterpretada por Joan Jett en el año 1982, alcanzando la posición número 20 en el ranking de Billboard Hot 100. En Glee, esta canción es cantada por Holly Holliday junto con New Directions en el episodio titulado "Sexy". Contexto de la canción Will le pide a Holly que les enseñe a los chicos sobre sexualidad mediante canciones.Entonces decide utilizar esta canción para enseñarles y junto con ellos la canta. Letra: Holly: We've been here too long Tryin' to get along Pretendin' that you're oh so shy I'm a natural ma'am Doin' all I can My temperature is runnin' high Cry at night No one in sight And we got so much to share Talking's fine If you got the time But I ain't got the time to spare Yeah Holly y New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Holly: Every girl an' boy Needs a little joy All you do is sit an' stare Beggin' on my knees Baby, won't you please Run your fingers through my hair My, my, my Whiskey and rye Don't it make you feel so fine Right or wrong Don't it turn you on Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah Holly y New Directions: Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch (Yeah!) Do you wanna touch me there, where There, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Do ya, do ya) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh Yeah, oh yeah) Do you wanna touch (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my (Yeah) Do you wanna touch me there (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Want to (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Come on, yeah you know you wanna do it (Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) Touch me there, yeah My, my (Yeah), touch me (Oh yeah, oh yeah) My, my, my, my, yeah, yeah Touch me there (Yeah), you know where (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah You know where Yeah, yeah (Oh yeah) curiosidades *Hay un error de continuidad cuando cantan los coros Puck se ve emocionado pero cuando se lo enfoca de atras esta totalmente tranquilo pero al vorverse a ver se ve emocionado. *Hay otro error cuando todos cantan en fila, Santana se encontraba adelante de Sam pero en el minuto 2:33 Quinn es quien se encuentra adelante de Sam y posteriormente vuelven a sus posiciones. Videos thumb|300px|right|Glee Cast - Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) - Glee (Audio) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Holly Categoría:Canciones del episodio Sexy Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada